


Do That Night Thing

by lolokay



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Blowjobs, Daddy Kink, M/M, Top!Harry, bottom!Louis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-24
Updated: 2013-08-24
Packaged: 2017-12-24 13:25:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/940500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lolokay/pseuds/lolokay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry wants to be kinky and Louis goes above and beyond</p>
            </blockquote>





	Do That Night Thing

**Author's Note:**

> Title from "I'm In Love With A Stripper" by T-Pain

“Haz, I’m bored.” I said as I glared at the digital clock on my nightstand. 1:58 AM and we still couldn’t sleep. Oh my God I hate insomnia.

“I know, baby. One can only watch so many FRIENDS reruns before they all start to run together.” He smiled at me and held his arms out, inviting me to come get cozy with him. “S’not so bad, though. It could definitely be worse.”

“Oh yeah? How’s that?” I asked.

“You could have more clothes on. Then I’d be bored and I wouldn’t have anything to look at.” He laughed and looked at my nearly-naked body. Nothing but a pair of tight black boxer-briefs on my curvy body.

“Enjoy it, Styles. I’ll have to get dressed sometime.” I rolled on top of him and kissed him hard on the mouth. He grabbed my hips and pulled me into him fiercely. “And you don’t have much more on than me.” I checked out his perfect, bare abs. All he was wearing was a cute pair of red cotton boxers.

“Mmm… I don’t look half as good as you. God you’re so fucking sexy.” He knotted his fingers in my hair and pulled just hard enough so that it felt amazing. “I’m gonna fuck you.” He mumbled in my ear. His tone surprised me, considering that usually he beat around the bush and took his sweet time when we had sex. He always felt the need to treat me like a prince (a kinky prince). He’s definitely not in a sweet mood tonight, and I really love it. “You got that, little boy? I’m gonna fuck you so hard you won’t walk right for a week.” He put his hand between my legs, rubbing my cock through my underwear.

“Yes.” I said breathlessly

“Yes sir. Say it.” He kissed me again, in a not so nice way. I have to be really sick to be enjoying this.

“Yes sir. Anything you want.” I whispered. His hand went into the slit of my boxers and I moaned.

“This is mine, got it? You’re mine, you little skank. This is mine.” He looked in my eyes, belying his stern expression. His eyes looked scared, like he was afraid he was going to freak me out and I might have a nervous breakdown. Well, Harold, I am not easily fazed. This is fun!

“Mmm… yes sir. All yours.” I whispered. I know I should probably actually be scared, but I wasn’t. It was a little weird to see sweet little Harry acting like my pimp, though. Or maybe my daddy… oh, God, that’s really sick… and I love it. I decided that breathy responses were getting old on my part, I wanted to participate. “I’ve been a very, very bad boy, daddy. Punish me.” I held my breath to see if I got too freaky for him, but he responded with excitement. He laid me across his lap and spanked me four times.

“How bad have you been, little boy? Does daddy need to spank you harder?” he asked, rubbing my slightly sore bum.

“Sooo bad, daddy. I’m a nasty little boy.” I almost moaned. He hit me a few more times before he sat me on his lap and started rubbing my cock. I moaned in his ear and practically fell off his lap. He sat me beside him and whipped his cock out of his boxers.

“Suck it.” He said, grabbing a fistful of my hair and pressing my head down. “Oh, yeah. That’s right. Just like that.” he moaned as he rocked into my mouth. He pulled my hair back up and stared at me, looking me dead in the eye. “Finger yourself. Get yourself ready for my cock.”

“Yes, daddy. Whatever you want.” I climbed over to the bedside table, quickly pulling out a bottle of lube and slicking three of my fingers up. I inserted my pointer finger, moaning at the slight stretch before working my way up to the other two fingers. He apparently decided I’d prepped enough, because he pulled me onto his lap and pushed himself inside me, not allowing time for me to adjust before pulling out and slamming back in.

“Oh god, Louis, you’re so fucking tight, baby. So good for daddy, princess.”

“Mmm, yeah, daddy! Harder!” I moaned into his ear, wrapping my arms around his neck.

We started to rock into each other, sitting face to face on the edge of my bed. I dug my nails into his back and he buried his head in my neck. We sped faster, and when we finished, stopped to stare at each other. He was still inside me when I spontaneously grabbed his face and kissed him as hard as I could. I didn’t stop until I couldn’t breathe any more.

“God I love you. So damn much it hurts. You’re perfect.” He put his mouth against my throat as he spoke. His hot breath gave me chill bumps.

“I love you too. You’re amazing.” I whispered

“Are you okay?” he looked back into my eyes.

“More than okay. I’m in fucking heaven.”

“You sure? I didn’t freak you out? I don’t know what got into me… I’m such a sick person. But… I liked it.” He said hopefully.

“I’m absolutely perfect. I don’t think you could freak me out if you tried. And, truth be told, I’m a really sick person and I loved every second of it. That was the best.” I smiled at him, and then kissed him fiercely again. “And Hazza?”

“Yeah, Lou?”

“We are most definitely going to have to do this again.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so shit at endings and I'm so sorry for that


End file.
